


Memory Palace

by wertherH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	Memory Palace

 

＃T'Challa／Erik Killmonger（無差）

＃原作向，私設有。

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　Erik以為死亡能了結一切。

 

　　但出生在美國的他並不知道，死亡並不是終點。或許他們流著一樣的血，嘴內有相同的印記，手上戴的是一樣的戒指，但Erik永遠都是那個在奧克蘭長大的小孩，把瓦干達當成童話。他不相信神靈的存在，更不信死後的世界，沒有人教導他，瓦干達會保存他的靈魂，豹神會賦予他重生的機會。

 

　　他當然也不知道，那些藐視生命，或是背棄家鄉的人終將在原地徘迴，無論他的肉身在哪，火化又或是海葬，他將永遠困在那個懸崖，一遍又一遍的，欣賞那抹夕陽，直到他膩了──直到太陽不再落下。就如同他的父親被困在那棟公寓裡，一個人坐在沙發上，緊盯著房門，祈禱他的兒子能來看看他，卻又希望對方永遠不要出現。

 

　　他在活著的地獄中閉上眼，只為了睜眼面對另一個地獄。

 

　　他不畏懼死亡，他所做的每個決定都是以生命當賭注。他或許瘋狂，卻不愚笨，能在戰場上存活的人絕不可能只空有一身力量，當他殺了Klaue，搭上直升機的那一刻起，他人生最大的賭局開始，每一步都在玩命，他的計畫或許周全、卻不安全──就算把T'Challa丟下瀑布，他也沒因此掉以輕心。

 

　　不過就算全盤皆輸──也只是輸掉賤命一條，不必惋惜。能在瓦干達引起風浪，將童話包裝破壞殆盡，那怕只能在他們安逸的生活中注下一點恐懼，那都是成功，在這世外桃源裡，由他來告訴他們，現實有多麼殘酷，那也是一個值得自豪的榮耀。

 

　　接著他可以毫不猶豫地去死，把所有後果交給活著的人來處置，他只需要閉上眼，拔出胸前的茅鋒，就能完結一切──只可惜──他不知道。

 

　　在瓦干達，死亡並不是終點。

 

※

 

　　「他還沒醒？」T'Challa站在實驗台邊，身穿白色的禮袍，用金邊的刺繡點綴，他的嘴裡還有果酒的香氣，今天是他的登基慶典，Erik死後的第七天，典禮一結束，他立刻趕往實驗室，但迎接他的依舊是同樣的風景，那人躺在實驗台上，全身僵硬、冰冷，跟死了沒兩樣，只有機械儀器穩定的心電圖證實他還活著。

 

　　Shuri看了他一眼，抿著唇沒有說話，女孩在不遠處的工作台上進行別的作業，他的妹妹不贊同他的決定，他們甚至為此大吵一架，那女孩跟他冷戰，她能以妹妹的身分向他抗議，卻不能違抗她的國王，「回答我。」T'Challa淡然的說，語氣毫無波瀾，他知道Shuri總有一天會受不了他的態度，但現在他的實在沒有精力進行下一輪爭吵。

 

　　「沒有。他沒醒，他永遠都不會醒了，吾王。」對方尖銳地說道，沒有費心掩飾自己的不滿與憤怒，T'Challa背對自己的妹妹，看向躺在那的Erik，那人的胸膛幾乎沒有起伏，但胸前那個本該奪去他生命的大洞已經痊癒。「為什麼？」他的聲音很輕，也不知道自己是在問什麼，是在質疑自己的決定？還是在詢問對方寧死不從的決心。

 

　　但Erik並沒有回答他。「因為他已經死了。」Shuri站起身，看向他的目光寫滿了擔憂、無奈──和無法宣洩的怒火，瓦干達的公主穿著白色的禮服，他們本該為了T'Challa的登基而感到開心，應該徹夜不眠的慶祝，但他們在這，為了一個早該死的人爭論不休。

 

　　「你把他帶到實驗室的時候他已經死了……哥哥。」他恍惚的想著，那女孩深褐色的眼眸跟Erik竟有幾分相似。「或許他的心還在跳動，但他已經死了。」Shuri低下頭，說話的語氣突然沒有剛剛那麼堅定，但當她再度抬起頭，臉上的堅決既殘忍又冷靜，「我救不活一個想死的人。」

 

　　這一句話，再度提醒了他與Erik的差別，在瓦干達他們接受死亡，但他們不選擇死亡。他們會在死亡找上門的時候迎接，但他們不親門拜訪，不自尋死路。他知道他該放手，一個人喪失了所有求生的意志，即使清醒，也如同死人一樣冰冷。

 

　　這讓他想起自己被丟下瀑布的那一刻，他掙扎、求生，堅信著自己的命運還沒有到面臨死亡的那一刻，這個想法讓他存活，他堅守著，直到Nakia在雪地裡餵食他心型藥草，他當著祖靈的面直接拒絕了死亡。他指責自己的父親，他向豹神發誓要彌補一切。

 

　　他需要Erik活著，目睹一切的改變。「心型藥草──」他低聲地說，開始思考這個計畫的可能性，但很快就被Shuri否決。「全被這傢伙燒了，就算重新種植也要花上將近一年的時間。」T'Challa搖頭，他知道宮殿裡的心形藥草已經全部燒毀，他服下的那一棵，是最後一棵。但是，在廣大的瓦干達，這裡並不是唯一一處有心型草的地方。

 

　　Shuri知道自己的哥哥在想什麼，她急忙的，希望能在國王下定決心前打斷對方的思緒，「我們不能確定這有沒有用，對你而言或許有效，但他並不想活，T'Challa──你到底在堅持什麼？」女孩突然提高的音量把他定在原地，他看著自己的妹妹，深黑的眼底是說不出的情緒。

 

　　「……他是瓦干達的孩子。」

 

　　「卻從來沒有受到瓦干達的眷顧。他是我們的血親，但直到七天之前我們都不知道他的存在。他第一次欣賞瓦干達的夕陽，是在他死亡的那一刻。」

 

　　他的語氣很輕，細小的不像個國王該有的音量。

　　「他叫做N'Jadaka，但他父親是唯一一個珍愛這個名字的人。」

 

　　「他以為死亡就是終點──」Shuri低下頭，年輕的公主眼眶有些泛紅，T'Challa深吸了一口氣，接著說：「但在瓦干達，死亡並不終點，他帶著終結的心面臨死亡，但是迎接他的，卻是永不終結的地獄。」Erik不能前往另一個世界，只能不斷在死亡之地徘徊。

 

　　那與監禁並無不同，被困在同一個地方，看著同樣的景色，時間流逝，但體內那股疼痛卻不會癒合，「跟他所想的或許有所差距，但是瓦干達正在改變，我們不再默視這世界的缺憾──」Shuri的雙唇緊抿成一條線，她看向自己的哥哥，那人如國王般說著對世界的抱負與期想，只是T'Challa突然扭過頭，不再看著她，而是將視線投向毫無生命力的Erik。

 

　　「又或許我只是希望他活著。」瓦干達的國王低聲地說，低垂的眼眸被睫毛遮去了光芒，「我想要彌補父親所犯下的錯。」T'Challa抬手，纖長的手指撫過那人的手臂，一個又一個凸起的疤痕在他指尖底下有如鋒利的針，「我要告訴他，這世界並非只有絕望。」

 

　　年輕的公主皺著眉，硬是從喉頭裡擠出了一聲哽咽地哼笑，「他不會信你的。」T'Challa跟著勾起嘴角，把手收回身側，「他誰也不信。」接著就是一陣令人難受的沉默。Shuri走近，在儀器上按了幾個按鈕，透明的遮罩將Erik身體蓋起，裡頭噴發的冷霧再次將那人的身體冷藏，T'Challa看著那遮罩裡的人影漸漸被白霧遮蓋，接著完全消失了蹤跡。

 

　　「女神會因為你想拯救一個殺人魔而詛咒你。」Shuri抹了抹臉頰，起初的憤怒與悲傷已變成無奈，她了解自己的哥哥，現在即使讓父親來說服他，也不能改變國王的決心，T'Challa笑了笑，比剛剛真誠了許多，「Okoye會氣到想把你殺了。」

 

　　他搖搖頭，「瓦干達可以一天沒有她的國王。」Shuri走至他面前，伸手將他脖子上的項鍊摘下，T'Challa握住那人顫抖的手心，黑色的瞳仁終於有了點光芒，他妹妹的手比他小上許多，他低頭，在那人的手背上留下親吻，與Erik不同，Shuri的手相當溫暖，在他指尖下的脈搏奮力的跳動，唇下的肌膚溫熱又柔軟，「替我保管好戰衣。」

 

　　Shuri彎了彎嘴角，緊皺的眉終於鬆開一些。「路上小心，哥哥。」

 

※

 

　　數千年前，瓦干達並不像現在這樣發達，他們受到豹神芭絲特的守護，才能毫無阻撓的發展至今，他們因此在樹林裡建立神廟，感謝女神的無私奉獻。豹神在瓦干達建構完成之際，種下了心型草，擁有皇室血脈的人只要服下藥草就能獲得女神賜予的能力。人民會每月向豹神芭絲特供奉──直到百年前，女神降下了洪水，在神廟外形成一條急流。

 

　　化身為豹的女神向他們說＂唯有心意已決之人能通過這條河，若有一絲動搖，都將被河水吞噬。＂從那天起，只有少數的人能進到神廟裡──為了向女神展示決心，他們不會配戴任何武器，他們必須赤腳走過通往神廟的道路。通過的人，能向芭絲特許一個願，至於那個願望會不會實現，全看女神當時的心境。

 

　　而在這瓦干達幾乎全能的時代，芭絲特神廟也變成了茶餘飯後的神話。T'Challa站在樹林的邊界，他讀過不少關於女神的書籍，幾本描述過河事蹟的文本更是他小時候的睡前讀物，這種似童話的記載，在瓦干達卻是一字不漏的真實。赤腳踩在瓦干達的大地上，柔軟又有些刺人的嫩草搔著他的腳底，一陣暖風從樹林裡吹出，他白色的衣袍在身後翻騰。

 

　　久無人煙的樹林已經布滿了枝葉，百年前通往神廟的小道已經殘破不堪，用肉眼只能勉強辨識出樹葉底下的石道，他向前走，樹陰遮擋住時間，將白日變成黑天，他踩過的土壤有小蟲竄出，他小心翼翼的，繞過那隻鮮豔的生物，鳥叫與蟲鳴，陰暗的樹林裡像是另一個國度，沿著小道，他仔細看著路徑，但這其實沒有花他費多少心力──因為他能感覺到樹林的指引。

 

　　黑暗中有雙眼在窺視，他不確定那究竟是來自狩獵者的打量，又或是女神親自的探訪，他只是持續向前，絲毫沒有回頭的打算。他走──不知道過了多久，乾枯的細枝劃破他的腳底，純白的衣料被黑土染上痕跡，他似是走了很久、又或是只過了短短幾分鐘，樹叢間的小道已經完全失去了蹤跡。只有那道暖風，不斷輕撫著他，引領他的足跡。

 

　　芭絲特知道他的來訪，女神有意要聽取他的願望。樹間透露的光線漸漸暗去，幾朵紫花盛開在腳邊。一條路也終究走到了底。腳下的土穰不再乾燥，濕軟的將他的腳掌包覆於泥中，他低頭，一條肉眼可見的鴻溝就在他面前，但本該湍急的河流此刻卻是一滴水沒有，藤蔓隨著河道蔓延──向上彎曲，那特殊形狀的綠葉讓他一眼就認出這植物的來歷。

 

　　心型草──上百株、上千株的藥草纏繞著大樹，成熟飽滿的果實垂下，一棵棵發著微弱的紫光──他只要伸手就能摘取，他甚至能多帶一些回去給Shuri作為重建藥田的樣本，但他一棵也沒碰，在泥地將他的腳完全吞噬之前邁步，抬手，他揭開那個由心型草編織而成的葉簾。

 

　　他不知道自己的期望是什麼，但芭絲特神殿並沒有像書中描寫的那樣莊嚴──這個用石塊砌成的空間要比瓦干達的宮殿殘破，斑駁的石牆，磚地上是一個又一個向外蔓延的裂痕，這裡看起來不像一個女神擁有的住所，就連瓦干達人民的小屋都要比這華麗數倍。

 

　　帶著泥濘的腳在地上留下痕跡，但他每走一步，那些泥痕就會直接淡去，走廊底部是一片漆黑，眼前的未知像是在警告，他已經沒有回頭的機會。T'Challa眨眨眼，終於轉身看向自己來時的入口，那些由心型草透出的紫光映在他身上，就像他吸收過能量的戰甲，衣袖上的金邊在光線下發亮，那是他最後的機會，瓦干達的國王只是凝望著家鄉的方向，接著投身於黑暗之中。

 

　　他低聲的向女神祈禱，向豹神說明他的來歷，而陰暗無底的走道感覺比來時的路更長，即使擁有黑豹的力量，這樣長時間的行走依舊讓他膝蓋無力。他感到絕望，他想起Erik死前的表情，那個人笑著，卻沒有掩飾眼底的無望。

 

　　「我是T'Challa，T'Chaka之子，瓦干達之王。」他停下腳步，直直豎立於道路之中，「今日有事相求──」低下頭，背部微微前軀，他放下所有防備，將弱點露出，「希望芭絲特女神能聽聽我的願望。」

 

　　神殿的深處傳來笑聲，非常輕柔，但又帶著點鄙視與譏笑。本來無風的空間內突然一陣強風──閃爍的強光讓他不得不閉上眼──「年輕的王啊。」T'Challa睜眼，先是一片白，才慢慢恢復視線，那殘破的石牆不復存在，他身處的地方也不是無盡的走廊。

 

　　而是瓦干達宮殿裡的藥田，那些本該被焚盡的藥草全都在這，他在腳下，在黑土裡扎根，他沒有四處張望，但他知道，這裡不是他所熟悉的地方，真正的瓦干達藥田，在離這裡數十里的宮殿裡。「你的願望是什麼？」他抬頭，巨大的黑豹匍匐於石階之上，那隻野獸的背脊隨著呼吸起伏，毛皮在火紅的光線下閃著金光，一個又一個暗金色的紋路，讓他想起Erik。

 

　　芭絲特笑了，那隻黑豹隨著笑聲顫抖，閃亮的眼打量著他，看穿了他的靈魂，將他的思緒暴露於燈火之下，「你將我與那可憐的外鄉人相提並論？」T'Challa開口，只是那些婉轉的話語還沒說出口，他就驚覺任何語言都是無用，女神能直接看穿他的想法。

 

　　於是他笑了笑，嘴角勾起一個不明顯的弧度，「是的──金色總是讓我想起他。」那隻黑豹閉上眼，慵懶的聳動著耳朵，「誠實、一個現代難見的品格。」芭絲特睜開眼，本來深紫的眼眸變成了金色，「我知道你的來意，年輕的王──」

 

　　「但再多的心型草也無法救活一個求死之人，那個外鄉人已經喪失了所有的求生意志。」他咬緊下唇，對女神的稱呼感到窒息，他知道Erik不屬於瓦干達，但如此直白的叫法依舊讓他心痛，「……請別這樣叫他。」黑豹驚訝的睜大眼，像是沒預料到他會這樣說，但隨即放鬆的趴回原地，再度笑了起來，「你為何這樣袒護他？」

 

　　因為那人是他失散已久的血親，因為那人從來沒有感受過愛，因為那人沒有一個家、沒有一個人會呼喚他真正的名字──他有數百個理由，但他一個也說不出口，巨型黑豹歪了歪頭，閃爍的眼眸不斷的變換著顏色，「你願意為這個願望賭上多少？」

 

　　T'Challa抿起雙唇，他雖然有十足的決心，卻沒想過自己能付出多少代價，「你的願望又是什麼？」女神輕聲地問著，聲音隨著光火搖曳，瓦干達的國王閉上眼，沒有思考，只是那些話哽在喉頭，最終──他說，聲音低啞：「我希望他能協助我治理王國。」

 

　　芭絲特坐起身，眼神裡透露出對 T'Challa的不信任，他閉上眼，清了清自己乾澀的喉嚨，再度開口，「我想要他活著。」或許意義上來說這句話與上一句並無不同，但是幾個字在心境上卻是天地之別。「他是活著，只是不願醒來。」女神接著說，字字都是最殘酷的現實。

 

　　黑豹的長尾在地板掃著，慵懶的模樣與歷史記載中的女神完全不同，「這裡是有一個辦法──」黑豹一個躍身，跳到了他面前，近距離之下，他能清楚看見一個又一個金色的豹紋隱藏於柔軟的皮毛之下。

 

　　那隻黑豹在昏暗的燈光下，黑色的皮毛如他退去的戰甲，對方曼妙的曲線漸漸顯出，芭絲特幻化成人形，唯一相似的就是面紗下的那雙金眼，對方的手覆在他胸前，纖長的指甲如豹般銳利，如黑夜般漆黑，「我將把你送進記憶神殿──」

 

　　「你的一字一句都有機會改變他對死亡的看法──但你必須記住一點，我的孩子，你無法改變命運，無論你做了多少努力，這一切終將發生。」

 

　　「你唯一能給的，就是活著的希望。」

 

　　芭絲特女神往他胸前一推，T'Challa無力的身體立刻向後墜，他沒有如預期般的跌入藥田裡的沙坑，他只是向下墜，墜入最深的黑夜，沒有星空。

 

　　他閉上眼，想著，這世界最深的希望，是否就在絕望之中。

 


End file.
